


When the Day Met the Night

by Deanismysavior



Series: Music Inspired [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanismysavior/pseuds/Deanismysavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 8 of the Music Inspired series. So glad I found this one, I absolutely love this song so it was a real treat writing this. Based on When the Day Met the Night by Panic! At The Disco</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

Dean thought back to the very first moment he had ever laid eyes on the angel. The way he had stormed through the barn doors with the ferocity of a hurricane, literally making sparks fly and Dean had stared in wonderment at the unknown creature who had seemed to let the moon’s light bathe him in something divine; something so powerful, it had made him immune to blades and gunshots. But seeing him now, sitting in the grass, a cup of tea in his hand, it was hard to believe that this docile being was once a warrior of heaven. Seeing him there made Dean’s heart overflow with affection for the dork. It was as if he was seeing him for the first time all over again and all the wonderment washed over him, but this time, accompanied by a different feeling.

Dean slowly padded over to where Cas was seated and plopped himself down next to him. He looked over giving Cas a huge grin. Dean didn’t know why, but the angel just seemed to have that effect on him. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted him, not bothering to lift his gaze in acknowledgment. 

“What’s up, Cas?” he asked coolly.

“I was just watching the bees. They are truly fascinating creatures, the way they can go from flower to flower, pollinating each one along the way. They really are the key to everything, Dean.”

Dean examined the way Cas’s eyes shone with passion and intrigue and he couldn’t help but feel the butterflies rising in his stomach. What had his life been before Cas? He couldn’t quite remember, and he didn’t really want to. The only thing that he could recall was the feeling of inadequacy that had vanished when he saw how the angel marveled at him.

“Hey Cas, can I talk to you?” Dean asked sheepishly, granting Cas a shy smile. Dean was never bashful, but for some reason now he felt on edge, nervous even. He hadn’t felt that way in years.

“Of course, Dean. You know how much I enjoy our time together,” he replied taking another sip of his jasmine tea. “What’s on your mind?”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but once again the butterflies bubbled up in his stomach, making him clam up. “I…uh…”

Cas just waited patiently, gazing up at him with those soulful pacific blue irises. Dean took in a deep breath, trying to relax himself.

“Look, Cas, I know we’ve been friends for a while. Long enough for you to really get to know me; my flaws and weaknesses and whatnot. And Cas, you do so much for me, sometimes I really don’t know why. I never want you to feel like I take you for granted, which I know I do. But…”

“Dean, where is this coming from?” Cas questioned, his head tilting slightly and his brows contorting in confusion.

Frustrated with himself, Dean huffed, “Look I never planned this. I was fine the way I was, sleeping with beautiful women and leaving in the morning. That was my way, and I was good at it. But then you came along, and everything… everything was _golden _, man! And you were so…amazing. I felt like I could never deserve the kind of devotion you showed me. I never expected to depend on you so much or to find somebody I could confide in, Cas, someone I could trust. I never expected to–”__

_To fall in love _, he thought.__

“Dean,” Cas breathed setting aside his tea. He moved a hand towards Dean, slowly. Not knowing what Cas was doing, Dean pulled back ever so slightly, but the hand kept advancing. It only stopped when it reached Dean’s face, and taking his thumb, Cas slid it down over Dean’s cheek and hovered a moment on his lower lip. 

Dean pulled him in closer, hesitating only briefly to look into the eyes that had saved him before planting a soft kiss upon his lips. 

They stayed there just resting their foreheads against one another’s. Each of them taking turns grinning uncontrollably, letting out a murmur of laughter every so often. When finally they broke their embrace, Dean glanced upward. The clouds that had overcast the sky that morning now parted to reveal the radiant glow of the sun, which reflected in the green of Dean's eyes. 

And in that moment, the world was _golden _.__


End file.
